Life, Death, Love
by icecreamapparition
Summary: Inspired by Hades and Persephone of Greek Mythology.  Rin gets her own version of Persephone when Sess puts his eyes on her.  Modern AU
1. Life on Earth

Summary:

Inspired by Hades and Persephone of Greek Mythology. Rin gets her own version of Persephone when Sess puts his eyes on her. Modern AU

Author's Notes:

I've been thinking of how Rin and Sesshoumaru fit Persephone and Hades' characters very well. The episode "Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru" backs up the idea when the monk assumed the demon bewitched the child whereas to Rin, she knows she has followed Sesshoumaru on her own will, already feeling content to stay by his side and even wondering what her role will be once he ruled over his empire. The ideas were already piling up and were triggered when I saw this beautiful art of Hades and Persephone by the deviant, sandara. I just knew I had to type this out. I did a quick search and found out that the concept has been used except it's for SessxKag (Kagome) pairing. No offense to them, but I think the concept fits SessxRin better. ^^ Actually, to be honest, I can't even see where SessxKAG came from. Kagura, maybe, but I'd still pick Rin anytime. :P Anyway, I know people have their own preferences, so I will try my hardest not to mention this again. Just consider this as my own take on the famous mythology couple, Inuyasha-style!

Disclaimer:

The idea for the story is inspired by Greek Mythology. The characters are from the anime, Inuyasha, which is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Life, Death, Love<br>Chapter 1: Life on Earth**

"According to Greek Mythology, Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea. Hades, together with his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, rule the underworld, air, and sea respectively…"

The teacher cited the lesson in an obligated tone and overused manner. It was early in the morning, English being the first subject, the sun was high up in the sky, and yet the students listening were already wearing their bored expressions. The sun beams coming from the glass windows were not helping with the temptation to close one's eyes. It wasn't that the topic was not interesting; it was the way the teacher was delivering it, like the narrating of the story was something that has been practiced many times and was only being told out of duty. It also didn't help that they were already given the assignment of reading it the other day, making the scene now seem very uneventful and repetitive.

"He had a consort named Persephone. A beautiful maiden whom he has abducted and tricked to eating the sweet pomegranate seeds that would bind her to the underworld…"

In fact, one student didn't find the myth boring at all. This particular student only wished that the teacher would add some depth into the story, maybe try to understand what really happened and not just read out loud that Hades kidnapped Persephone and made her his queen. She is a teacher, after all. It couldn't be that bad to make the topic a little bit more interesting.

"Yes, that's definitely it." mumbled that particular student. "I know Hades care deeply for Persephone and vice-versa. I just know! If only I could experience love like that in real life."

"Hey Rin, are you daydreaming? Teacher's boring us again, isn't she?" said one seatmate as she poked the student named Rin.

"Uhh-huuuh. So much for being a teenager." Rin answered with a discreet yawn.

In the end, no matter how much the myth fascinates her, she droned the teacher's voice, along with the other students' whine of sleepiness, and continued staring at the bright, white skies from her window, absent-mindedly twirling her ballpoint pen in her delicate-looking fingers.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe that I spent the rest of my school hours wondering why I can't have a romantic story like Persephone. It must be nice to be taken by a powerful god to rule my own kingdom, nevermind that it's a dark one. This has to be the result of reviewing myths in between reading romance novels! For one, I'd had to have someone attracted to me first before I even daydream of being swept off my feet (to be brought where, if I might add, I can rule over the dead. What sane person puts that in the same sentence?). Second, and that's sad to say for me, my small frame and Asian looks is far from being mistaken for a Greek beauty. Oh, and let's not forget the third, I'm a 16-year-old only-child in high school who may just have to finish her studies first before running off with a guy, unless I desire to face my mother's wrath. Greeeeattt. That just proves my daydream pointless. But who says it has to make sense? That's the point, right? Ugh! So who daydreams about mythology nowadays? …Me.<p>

Not that I'm a far cry from Persephone. In truth, I have a valid reason why I'm allowed to daydream like this. It also explains why I'm so attached to this myth whereas most people would forget as soon as they've heard about it.

I have a gift. It's this strange ability to make life grow when my breath touches it. I first found out about it when I kissed a dead flower during my childhood and made it bloom back to life. I have longed since dropped the delusion of thinking that I'm a _mutant_ seeing that my mother always laughs her ass off whenever I mention it. I also never found out people with strange gifts, like me, so I just grew up ignoring it. After all, nobody wants to be labelled 'freak'. I'm definitely not ashamed of it, but we don't live in a fantasy world and that's just the way things are. It wasn't like it's hard to hide my 'gift' either. It never poses as a threat to anything and it never evolved into something more powerful to affect anything major. It's just me and my 'fresh breath'! I do understand, though, why my mom, Kagome, insists that I keep it a secret at all costs.

And yes, it's only my mom and I living together. The only memento I have of my dad is an old, faded picture of the three of us, me still a baby, of course, and dad wearing an unfashionably large hat. Mom never talks about him and I kind of allowed her to keep it that way. The only thing she's confided in me about him is that he still lives someplace else; he's just too "tied up" to check on his family. There's a serious amount of monthly allowance, though. I guess he's some big shot with a reputation, huh?

Oddly enough, my mom seems pretty content about it. It's not in my character to question people's decisions, but sometimes I can't help but suggest she see someone else even if she insists otherwise. She is pretty, you know. We have the same dark hair and noticeably pale skin tone. The only major difference between us is that she has big round eyes whereas I have chinky ones that are more slanted towards the end. I am definitely sure she can start again if she wishes to, and like any daughter who loves her mother dearly, I would never oppose to the possibility. Come to think of it, she is too pretty and young-looking for a 36-year-old woman. My friends' mothers do not look like that.

So deep was I in my thoughts that I did not notice the alarmingly tall guy I bumped into. Uh, wow, I should wander aimlessly on my way home everyday if I'm going to bump myself into some bishonen in the flesh!

Like I said, he is alarmingly tall; he must've thought I'm stupid for not noticing him approaching . He quickly turns around to face me fully and while I noted his feminine features, I find myself staring and shamelessly drowning in his golden orbs. Does it mean he was staring at me, as well?

He turned again, disappeared in the sea of people, and our little scene was over as soon as it happened.

"Rin, you better collect yourself!" I chanted over and over inside my head.

I will go on a trip tomorrow to visit Grandma Kaede in the province. I should go home now and pack my stuffs. Being one with nature will offer me better things than my lamely-constructed fantasies.

* * *

><p>It was one of those usual empty days where his far-superior kingdom does not fascinate him. He is powerful, yes, and he has absolute control over something that only he can <em>handle<em>, and that is the dreadful yet well-monitored Underworld that very much suits his distant personality. But sometimes, he's just… bored. So bored he is that torturing dirty souls and bringing them back to life only to torture them again until they die simply won't do the entertainment. It feels like in his hundred years of existence, there's this feeling that presses from time to time that something is still missing and that he is making a big failure out of himself by not seeking for it.

It was when this disturbing feeling irritates him the most that he choose to disguise himself as an ordinary human being and selfishly wander the earth, for the lack of a better, or should he say more torturous, thing to do. Moments like these are rare, but when they do happen, he allows himself to blend with these weak, pitiful creatures and distract himself with their earthly possessions and crazy inventions. Who gives a shit if his _brother_ sees him? No one, not even _him_, would dare question him on what he does on his spare time. Hell, even he can do a better job at ruling! It might do him good to learn from the best, although he knew he would never listen.

And so this afternoon, he went to scanning a few bookstores to buy potential addition to his gigantic collection of books at _home_. After escaping a swarm of ogling women, _children_ and _bigger children_ alike, he dashed for the exit and almost leaped towards the sidewalk. He was so deep in concentration that he didn't notice the young girl he bumped into. Well, not that he care about anyone who'd dare bump into him, but the girl emitted a strange aura that pulls him. Her innocent look and glowing face did not help, either, he couldn't believe he stared! He blames it on the silly side-ponytail. The Ruler of the Underworld does not grace nameless people with his attention! But if he didn't know any better, or maybe he's thinking this in defense of himself, he'd say he felt a welcoming life force brush him when she jumped and took a quick intake of breath as they collided with each other. Now before the human took any notice of this, he silently walked away and their moment of staring into each other's eyes was over before the girl even came to realize what was happening.

"Roaming the city is not a good idea after all." He concluded. "Too crowded and full of _living_ filth that I cannot kill. Perhaps tomorrow I shall go to the deepest part of the woods and try some clean air."


	2. Living Nature

Author's Notes:

So, it has come to my realization that despite hanging around SessRin fics for some months now, this is actually my first fic of the pair, and *gulp* the story alerts kind of got me nervous. So please, if I seem to be doing anything wrong, kindly point it out because I really don't want to mess up this one. I'm still a beginner at fanfiction.

Also, **pammazola** gave me an idea so I'm adding another character (or two) that's not included in my original plan. You'll see!

Ok, enough talk. Enjoy reading! :3

* * *

><p>NarratingSpeaking  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
><em><strong>Mind Conversation<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Life, Death, Love<br>Chapter 2: Living Nature**

Through time, countless fictions have attempted to tell the tale of the ruler of the Underworld, one of the most powerful gods that maintain the balance on Earth. Sometimes he is described as an ugly, monstrous being that reflects his fearful kingdom, Hell. Other times he is described as perfection, with a hint of a dark power lurking behind his finely sculpted features. All these accounts, however, tell of a god who prefers darkness, and who would rather have the things surrounding him styled in a fashion that expresses its involvement with Death. And although this is mainly true, authors and storytellers have never mentioned or realized one small but significant detail about him.

The feared god of the Underworld loves nature.

He would never admit it to anyone. He would die before he would let his brother know that he had been jealous for his kingdom includes numerous bodies of living nature that he would like to own. He took pride in ruling the Underworld; he is, after all, the one with the most power. And with his brother's doubtful skill in ruling the Upper Earth, he knew he is the only one meant to take over the Lower Earth and rule what most gods fear, what gods would have gladly left to someone more capable, because they themselves fear the mysteries of Death. In more ways than one, he can prove that he loved his kingdom and that he is the only one deserving to rule it. But it does not change the fact that his comfort zone filled with welcomed solitude lacks the beauty provided by nature. For that, he is jealous.

Due to this secret, he has made it a habit to clear his thoughts in some deep forest from time to time. No one would question him whenever he does this because the people who knew him also knew of his love for reading. He can always pretend to be looking for a good solitary spot to read while taking a break from his Underworld duties. And so when he found no peace in roaming the city yesterday, he knew it is time again to visit nature.

With a few books in hand, he settled himself under a large tree with a trunk that made him feel like it's moulded for his relaxation. The weather was warm and nice and the rays of light poking him in between the tree leaves were just right for the lazy atmosphere. Wild plants and flowers can be seen here and there to provide contrasting colors against the surrounding lush of green and a few animals would make sounds every once in a while like a soothing background music.

He continued reading for hours, all the while cherishing the morning sunlight. In all honesty, he felt good acting like he doesn't have the whole world's existence, or nonexistence, relying on him. It reminded him of his younger years when his Great Father would tell him about his future, and he would brush it off to run to the nearest forest (back then, the whole surface is filled with greenery) and spend some time alone until he falls asleep. He never minded the responsibilities bestowed upon him, but with years of existence, it would do him good to have something that would remind him of _peace_.

He felt something stir beside him and he wasn't surprised when he's found Kirara, the companion of the god of Time, lounging there like she had been there the whole morning. Being a part of Time has its own wonders – forever present but never seen.

As his eyes filled with warmth for the creature, his fingers gently buried itself within its fur. The creature with the appearance of a small feline with two tails stirred some more and then lazily looked up to the god beside her, a smile already forming on its cute mouth.

"Kirara, don't you think Midoriko is having too much fun with her powers?" _Speaking of her, I wonder what she looks like at present._ The god observed as he finally left his attention on his book and closed it with a final snap.

"Nyaaooo." was all that he heard from Kirara.

The god smirked, took one final look of the title of the mythology book he's reading and placed it atop the pile situated on his other side. "It's not like somebody can hold her back, being the god of Time," then he said with a rare display of playfulness in his tone, "I just wish she won't abuse her ability to know the past, present, and future for the sake of twisting existing stories and merging them with her invented ones to feed mortals with hideous mythology."

Kirara's eyes twinkled and the god knew she is laughing inside.

"She does have this fetish of inventing burly, Greek-looking men and make humans believe that they're god of some sorts. Now _Zeus_ wearing laurel wreath and carrying a thunderbolt… that's funny. The supreme _curtain_-clad god having sexcapades everywhere is not the least bit closest to a stinking Halfling. I knew there is bias somewhere."

* * *

><p>Rin was happily enjoying the company of forest nymphs. They look like human women, save for their size which is one-thirds of hers. They are more like spirits born from trees and they die when humans chop off their home tree, which is why they are rare nowadays, and the majority of them living in hiding inside the forests. They're not exactly the kind of people that can always relate to a city girl like her, but they're the closest, and only the thing, she has to friends that are <em>like<em> her. With them, she can be her real self. They will not judge her for they are also a different kind of beings. Rin found out long ago that she loves her carefree side when she's with them, and with the way they animate nature, it is an understatement to say that she loves them.

She was thankful for her mother Kagome and her grandmother Kaede for allowing her to play with her friends as soon as they arrived in the province. Wearing her favourite attire of a fitted shirt, short shorts and stylish sneakers reaching her mid-calf, she dashed deeper and deeper towards the forest, her arms spread out in imitation of a plane, and her giggles getting louder than the birds chirping around them.

"Rin-chan, wait for us!" One nymph, named Ayame, tried to call Rin as far as her small voice can reach. Some of them were running and some were floating, but none were close to keeping up with the hyperactive girl.

"Eeeeeeh, but you can fly!" Rin shouted without looking back, as if turning her head would affect her balance.

"But we don't have long legs like you do!" Another nymph whined in a playful manner. "You didn't even give us the chance to kiss your puffy cheeks, sweetheart!"

"Awww, my cheeks are not puffy!" Rin replied with a pout. "But I'm giving you a chance if you catch meeeee! Weeeeeee!"

The girls, human and nymphs included, all released their happy giggles and on went their game of tag in the forest.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know how it happened. One moment she was running with glee and then she saw a blinding white light reflecting off of a set long silky silver material, like it was a fire sealed in a million strands carried by the light breeze, and then the next thing she knew, she was drowning in those same whirlpools of gold that she saw yesterday. The very same man owning them, staring at her again with what looked like apathy on his face.<p>

The forest nymphs were instantly alerted of what was happening and instincts told them to disappear to the nearest tree they could reach. As soon as they touched the woods, their bodies blended with its natural curves, as if it was part of the forest's artwork. They stayed there, unmoving. Unknown to them, to the eyes of a god, they're as good as playing dead in plain sight of their predator.

But the god chose to ignore their attempt at camouflage. And to Rin, she never realized what was happening. She was in a daze and the only one that has a clear focus on her vision is the blinding beauty before her.

She took one careful step towards the man. The movement was beginning to make her feel like herself again. But like retaining your consciousness inside a dream, you fear a wrong move will nudge you back to reality.

But she had to know. She needs proof that this is real first.

"Who are you?"

"This one is called Sesshoumaru." The man answered. Then, as if to reflect her curiosity, he asked, "And you?"

"My name is Rin." She couldn't believe this being was talking to her! He indeed has feminine features, but with his deep voice, he can give a new meaning to the term masculinity. Rin couldn't believe she's entranced by looks alone. She had to keep him talking. "What are you… doing here?"

"I came here to read." He took a quick glance to his lower right side, as if to check on something, but there was nothing there. And come to think of it, there was nothingness everywhere! The whole forest was brightened up by a light that was impossible to have come from the sun alone, she could practically see the floating particles frozen in front of her. The humming sound of nature was gone, as well. It was only their conversation taking place. To clear Rin of her musings, the man spoke again, "I love to read in quiet places. I go here from time to time."

"Oh. Where will you be going now?"

"I am on my way home."

"Will I see you again?"

To emphasize the abnormal quietness that engulfs them, the man smiled a feral smile. Rin was sure the small glint she saw indicated a fang. She knew then it was only for her to see. He opened his mouth to speak and she could barely make out the words that came out of his mouth when he said, "I will make sure of that."

The man called Sesshoumaru took his time walking past her, books tucked in one hand, and Rin felt stupid for being chilled to the bones that she cannot even turn her head. When she finally regained control of her senses she swiftly turns her upper body to look behind her shoulder, but there was nothing there anymore, just strong winds carrying fallen petals and leaves, signalling that the forest is back to its usual state. She felt dejected losing sight of the mysterious Sesshoumaru. On her peripheral vision she saw a tiny beige cat-like creature with fluffy tail appear and prance merrily, but she was too crestfallen to note it.

"Rin-chan," Ayame said hesitantly. "What just happened?"

Rin turned to Ayame's voice and she was surprised to see that it was only Ayame there, the rest of the nymphs nowhere in sight.

Then to answer her silent question, the tree trunks surrounding the two of them started shifting. Rin could make out naked, womanly figures making themselves known on the brown woods until they jumped apart from the trees and slowly turn back to her missing acquaintances.

"I don't know." All eyes were looking at her attentively as Rin answered honestly. "I was hoping I could join him to his home. You know, get to ask more about him, when he suddenly disappeared! I've hardly gotten to know him; we've only exchanged a few words to each other!"

In a panicky voice, Ayame shouted, "Get to know him? Why would you want that? Do you know how scared we are?" Rin looked around. True enough, the forest nymphs were all shivering with fear. She never found them looking as fragile as they are now.

It was the youngest nymph that decided then to voice what was on everyone's minds, "Rin-chan, nobody said anything. We were blending with the trees fearing for our lives when we saw you and Sesshoumaru-sama stare at each other for a few seconds…"

"And then he was gone and you were sighing like you've been disappointed by something!" another nymph finished the sentence in a quicker tone.

"Whaaaaat? How'd you know him, then?" She was feeling uneasy now. "This is getting weird. Can we stop with the jokes, please?"

"Dear, all non-mortal beings know him." Ayame supplied. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the god of the Underworld."

"Hey now, Ayame-chan, he's just a cute guy with books in hand passing by." Rin said, exasperated. "No god would drop by a random forest to read books. Hell, if it wasn't for his hellish looks, I'd say he's painfully plain in casual clothes!"

Ayame was shaking her head, worry evident in her voice. "We're in the deepest part of the forest, Rin, not some random park. It is impossible for someone to simply 'pass by'".

Rin immediately felt stupid. Of course. How could this guy disorient her so much! That was so naïve of her to think she could just met a guy, coincidentally for the second time, while running around in the woods with the nymphs. How could she be so careless to start conversation with him? They even told her that they didn't hear anything. What was that, like time stopped for the two of them or something? _Stupid, careless, clumsy Rin! He could be dangerous!_

"Wait- Wha- GODS EXIST?"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looked down at Kirara who was now walking back in her place by his side. "Charming, Kirara."<p>

"Nyaooo."

"I know it was Midoriko's intention for you to do that. Now why don't you give me a lift? I think it's time to visit my _dear_ brother."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kirara knew he could fly himself, but the cat was more than happy to comply and be of service. Orange flames engulfed them both and within seconds, the duo was taking off to the skies towards the mountains.

And Sesshoumaru felt life come back to his stagnant soul. As their surroundings blur, the mass of colors appeared like they were making themselves visible to him again after a long while. He felt nature repainting itself telling him,

"I'm alive".

* * *

><p>Rin was back in her grandma Kaede's home and swinging herself on a two-seater metal swing chair situated near the back porch. She'd been thinking hard about her encounter with Sesshoumaru this late morning. Her nymph friends revealed to her the existence of a few gods, particularly the one in charge of the Underworld who happened to "pass by" while they were having fun in the woods. She couldn't believe that gods existed; she was never a religious person or a believer of sorts. Actually, she didn't know what was harder to believe, the fact that they do exist or the recent occurrence that one of them just so happened to interact with her casually.<p>

If she were to be honest with herself, with her special gift of making small things spring to life, the idea of other beings having far more power than humans excited her to the bones. She grew up playing with the forest nymphs, but they were as harmless as her, smaller in size and they never made her feel different or inferior. This Sesshoumaru, however, is a different matter. With only his presence alone, he was already demanding recognition of his power and status. Rin felt shallow for being blinded, literally and figuratively, by his looks, but he really looked like an attractive human being! Apart from a few differences from the average appearance of a normal one, he was really a handsome man, and a dangerously handsome one at that. Her excitement can be compared to finally meeting a friend who shares the same secret! Knowing that a man like that would be what you call a _god_, she couldn't even begin to imagine how the others would look like. She suddenly felt elated. There were _other_ people out there. She will no longer wake up every day and think that she'll be spending another day being a loner.

She wondered if she'll ever see Sesshoumaru again. _Maybe I should call him Sesshoumaru-sama, as well?_ Will he talk to her again if that happens? Will he introduce her to the other gods if she asked? _Oh no! _ Maybe she'll die next time for accidentally seeing him!

"Well, he did say we will meet again…"

_It's really hard to decipher what he's thinking when all he gives you is that blank look. I have drowned and resurfaced from his golden orbs and all I've found is an expression of eternal apathy. How does such man live?_

"Why do Darkness cage such light all to himself…" she whispered.

Without warning, the back door opened and Rin's pondering was abruptly put to a stop.

"Why are you alone there, my grandchild?" It was her grandmother, Kaede.

"I was just resting, Kaede Obaa-chan." Rin said with a smile.

"Did you have fun playing with the nymphs?"

"Hai! I got tired, though. I should've rested first when we arrived."

"You will always bloom like the flowers, Rin. Do not hold back, it is also healthy for the spirit to have fun and cherish our youth."

_Ah, Obaa-chan, always filled with words of wisdom. As she gets older, her words held more importance._

Rin stood up to join her. When she's neared, the old woman asked another question, "Did they show you another one of their tricks?"

"Mm-hmm…"

_But for some reason…_

"I just found out that they can camouflage themselves and look like they totally disappeared!"

Kaede smiled at the teenager's cheerful attitude. "Did you get to see anything else?"

_I don't want to share my moment with him._

"Nahh. We ended up running. A serious lot. They can fly, but they still couldn't catch me!"

"There you are!" voiced Kagome from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru dreaded visiting <em>him<em>. The girl Rin may have brought him a new light that made him come all the way to his mountains, up to his palace in the skies, but no light can erase the antagonism that he feels towards his brother.

The half-human, half-god with inglorious dog ears that is most unfortunately the ruler of the chaotic Upper Earth. It is none other than his _half_-brother Inuyasha.

As if to prove his point, the moment the doors opened and Inuyasha caught sight of him, he said,

"Gone mountain-climbing, brother?"

He chose to ignore the stupid remark and focused his attention on the child who happily ran towards Kirara to meet her half-way. "Midoriko?"

"Yep! Hello Sesshoumaru!" The child squealed, it hurt their ears. "As you know, I never die but I experience the growing stages of human beings every time. As of the moment, the great Midoriko is now cute litte Riko-chan! Tee-hee-hee!" She shouted all of that while hugging her companion cat.

Sesshoumaru would take none of that fake childish excitement. He knew Midoriko is still mature under that immature appearance. It was time to turn his attention back to his brother who was now grinning like an idiot while reaching for a covered container beside him. _Is that a cup of INSTANT noodles? How classy, Inuyasha._

"Seeing that Midoriko's here, I believe you are already informed of this Sesshoumaru's intentions."

He reached through his brother's mind overflowing with ramen and the two exchanged a few words inside their heads. Being a god has its advantage. Sesshoumaru, being a pure-blood, had more powers, but both have the ability to talk using their minds if they want to.

To both of their surprise, Inuyasha wasn't informed at all by the god of Time, currently rolling on the carpet with Kirara and acting like the child that she is, and he started choking hard like he'd _really_ die.

This led to a victorious smile from Sesshoumaru. If one was to rely on looks alone, one would say he's smiling like he's had a nice kill.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes, their faces would royally distort for the briefest of moments, indicating an annoyance. Sesshoumaru made it clear, though, with each unspoken word, that his resolve is becoming more and more solid.

Then as if on cue, Sesshoumaru turned to leave and Midoriko stood up properly at the same time. She exaggeratedly flailed her hands, shouting, "bye byeeee!" The god of the Underworld acknowledged her and Kirara with a nod and then he was quickly but graciously walking towards the door that would lead him to the exit.

But Inuyasha has one more thing to say, making Sesshoumaru pause in mid-stride. "Just be careful, ok?" With tenderness in his voice, he added, "She's Kagome's daughter."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder towards his brother, who was now pretending that the ramen was more fascinating, and said with his penetrating gaze, "You're asking me to be careful of a mere mortal? Good joke, brother."

"_**You know that's not what I mean."**_ Inuyasha raised his head from the cup and the siblings looked at each other eye-to-eye for one last time before Sesshoumaru took his leave, leaving no room for further interruptions.

When his brother's distinctive ball of light was finally visible through the windows, Inuyasha devoted himself to attacking his noodles and slurping it louder than necessary.

* * *

><p>I didn't mean to stretch the beautification of Sesshoumaru too much in the forest scene. I dearly hope it doesn't scream gay. I tend to get carried away. *struggles to erase the popping of rainbows* It happens often.<p> 


	3. Leaving for a New Life

**Jolie**, thank you for the thumbs up. I hope this makes up for the long wait. (nn,)

* * *

><p><strong>Life, Death, Love<br>Chapter 3: Leaving for a New Life**

For the third day in a row, the god, Sesshoumaru, graces the Upper Earth of his presence. He is currently sitting comfortably on a fully grown tree, very much like when he's sitting on the shoulder of a monstrous being, a habit he's been fond of during his youth. The height provided a good view of the front garden of Kaede's home, a sight to which his attention is undeniably locked. He'd been used to going down to business as soon as the moment calls for it, but it seems that for now, he would have to wait. His pointed ears twitched unconsciously as he concentrated on using his sharp hearing…

* * *

><p>"Okaachan…" Rin dragged the words for as long as she can manage. It sounded deeper and deeper until it completely disappeared, and yet the mother she'd been addressing to was not stirred away from her happy mood.<p>

She tried again, with an attempt at drama, this time, "Oh, hahaue, how can I move with these silk robes? Such royalty is not meant to do such task! I hear the winds calling me and telling me to tell you to leave the flowers alone and let them bloom by natural circumstances."

A vein popped in her mother's forehead and she stood up straight, the bowl-like container of her collection of seeds tucked on her right hip to express more her annoyance. "First of all, my princess Rin, your clothes are very likely from a cheap, band-catering shop than a castle. Second, if you can run all day yesterday while playing in the woods, then I hardly think tending to plants is such a hard task. And third, we have to make sure these seeds are spread out evenly and we have to separate some flowers to their own pots to give them the proper space for them to grow, so you can't give me dumb excuses like that. There's so much to do, how can you have the special gift of spring when you can't even care for small plants such as these?" On went her mother's rant

"Buttttt… I didn't wear this attire to do gardening! Obaachan didn't require us to look after it, either!" Then in a more quiet tone, she added, "My clothes are not a cheap band material, I have more style than that. Besides, I'd have to lean down all the time; I'm wearing a pleated skirt…"

"Then change into more comfortable attire. Yes, I heard you, darling. Why are you so fashionista today, anyway? Who'd see your designer skirt and your off-shoulder shirt in a province with houses standing very far apart? Your necklace is going to get tangled, I'm sure, and your shoes, oh, I'm not gonna help you clean that if you get some mud on that, you hear me."

All Rin could do was pout. Obviously she's not going to tell her mother why she's eager to be free from her grasp and why she's being appearance-conscious today. Seeing her quieting herself for some time, her mother continued on her task, tending to the plants aligned on their spacious garden one by one, silently expecting Rin to follow her example.

Rin, however, was still sulking because she couldn't get her way. She tried the guilt trip this time. One long intake of breath and then she said, "I was tired all week doing schoolwork and then I thought I could play when we get here. Why can't I just make it all grow, so it'd be over quick? We wouldn't have to water and all…"

Kagome found the idea incredulous. She looked back again and saw her daughter still on the very same spot where she left her and gave off a sad smile. "Children do grow up fast. One moment you are excited to attend to the flowers with your kaachan and then the next thing I know, you're acting like a teenager avoiding it like a chore, just so you can run off and see some boy."

Rin went stiff as soon as she heard the word _boy_. Her mother's melancholic joke fired the guilt back at her, but more importantly, she'd been frighteningly correct. Ever since she woke up this morning, all she'd been thinking of was if she will see Sesshoumaru again, or, at the very least, if she could hang out with the nymphs, so they can tell her the same stories about the god they saw yesterday.

She felt bad for being a foolish girl, disregarding her mom's simple happiness of tending to their garden together just so she can walk away and daydream of some boy… correction, god.

"Gomen ne, kaachan, I still love flowers. I love spending mornings tending to them with you. I just got preoccupied lately." She apologized while bowing her head.

"No worries, my love. If we start moving those pots over there now, we'd be finish doing all of this in an hour or so. I just want to please your obaachan as much as I can; we know she's getting old and weaker as the days gone by. Kaachan promises that she'll leave you alone after this."

_Like I said, guilt trip._ "Hai…" _I know it's gonna take more than 'an hour or so'. So much for going back to the forest at the exact time I saw him yesterday._ Rin sighs. _It's for my family, anyway…_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was not pleased. With all the work that Kagome implied they'd be doing, he was sure it would take the whole morning and he was not about to wait for that long. He is willing to wait when necessary, but if there are other options, his patience would run thin and he would make sure that he could find a way to make things work to his advantage. Now would be a good example of that situation.<p>

He gracefully allowed himself to fall down the tree, leaving only his hand clutching the strong branch as his support. The shake made some leaves fell and his hair started swaying in mid air. But other than that, he remained quiet. Now if he could get her to see him then the problem can be solved quick.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she guided her daughter in transferring the 'baby flowers', as they call it. She casually glanced on her daughter's back where one of the large trees surrounding their humble house was located. When she saw something, or someone clinging to a branch with one hand, her eyes went wide and she had to do a double take to make sure she's seeing things right. As she registers the view inside her mind, the man let go and started falling to the ground vertically, like he was doing everything with ease. The shadows concealed his identity, but she was sure the silver blur was caused by a familiar silver-white hair.<p>

"No, this can't be…"

"Aww, did I do something wrong, kaachan?" Rin looked up from her work with confusion in her voice.

The unidentified man, on the other hand, turned 180 degrees and Kagome confirmed that the white blur was his swaying white hair.

"No, darling, everything's ok. Can I leave you to this for a moment? I need to see something."

Before she got an answer, Kagome was running towards the figure under the tree, leaving her daughter on their garden, tilting her head in innocent confusion.

But as it happens, the figure was already walking away, and the only thing Kagome could inconveniently see was his back which was of no use since it was all a moving shade of silver blur under the shadows.

Her long strides soon turned into a run, but the man was fast and disappearing even faster.

_He must be an apparition testing my sanity. _Kagome thought.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she just slumped on the ground and crawled her way on a tree to have something to lean her tired body. All the running was so sudden that she over exhausted herself and her unprepared muscles were now hurting.

Thinking again of the white-haired man, she wondered if it's who she thought it was, and why he would disappear like that when he has finally showed up. _Why was he here in the first place…? I know it's _him_, it has to be._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin is wondering why her mother left, all of a sudden. She was just starting to get in the mood for gardening! Now that she's standing here all alone, she is thinking that there is no way she would do all the work left while her mother runs off acting distracted. Her determination to take care of their garden to please her mother quickly faded and a mischievous idea is slowly creeping on its place. <em>Kaachan just ran off… that sounds like a great idea!<em>

She quickly ran towards the edge of the forest. Her flats are still mud-free and she's not about to waste her girly outfit by going back inside the house. She is going to go to the deepest part of the woods. Something tells her she will see him there.

* * *

><p>As Rin ran deeper and deeper into the woods, more and more forest nymphs are alerted of her presence. Word on her infatuation with the god of the Underworld spread quickly among them and it did not take a genius to figure out that she's anticipating another encounter with him. The worried women tried to shout at her, some flew past her to distract her, but the girl was intent on reaching their place of encounter first. They didn't give up, though. They continued to follow her and tell her that playing in this place and that sounds like a good idea, that "such god would not show up for your convenience", anything to stop her from wasting her time hoping to see an antisocial god that rarely shows up.<p>

By the time Rin reached the area where she met him, there was a serious horde of nymphs catching up on her, it made her look like she was the god being followed.

Much to the uneasiness of the women catching their breaths, Rin's instincts did not fail her.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was standing in a patch of light created by the spaces in between the tree leaves and smirking. He was sure he had already lost Kagome. He felt a mass of movement on the farther side of the forest and he can already picture the panicky faces of the nymphs catching up on an excited Rin. He knew they'd be worried and they would warn her off, but he didn't earn his reputation of being heartless for nothing.<p>

His smirk widen, which is now as good as another feral smile, as he realized the direction in which the disturbance is heading.

"Hmm, she's thinking of meeting me _there_. Things are becoming more to my advantage."

He turned into a ball of light and flew faster than the naked eye can notice and by the time Rin arrived at their unspoken meeting place, he was already leaning comfortably on another large tree, one knee bent to rest a foot on the trunk and both of his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He thought it funny that the women surrounding her were all naked, and yet his eyes were as interested to them as he is to the dried leaves falling from the trees. All he wanted to look at now is the young lady breathing hard in front of him, clearly all dolled up for this occasion.

He waited for her breathing pattern to return to normal, but his lips seem to be the impatient one today. He allowed himself a smile because he found it amusing that he is now smiling (or giving off smirks) a lot and also because he really felt the emotion that produces such expression.

"Good morning, Rin. You're just on time."

* * *

><p>His smile was like a go signal that predictably made my friend nymphs shiver in fear like yesterday. I would've found it comical if I weren't too occupied with being so happy and relieved and just excited that I'm seeing him.<p>

I made a run and stopped exactly in front of him. I couldn't care less who he is at this point. The only coherent thought that I have is that we're in front of each other and that I'm going to force him to spend the day with me if I have to.

"Good morning to you, too, Sesshoumaru. I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

He shifted his legs which were clad in black nicely-fitting pants that go well with his forest green V-neck shirt and I was reminded of how tall he was. His legs seem to just go on forever with those pants! I had to remind myself to pay attention as he is answering my greeting.

"Oh? I was under the impression that all that running implied otherwise."

I blushed, but he wasn't done embarrassing me, "Why, you even brought a crowd."

"Eeeep!" The nymphs said in unison and again, if I weren't glowing red, I would've laughed at them when they all took a step back at Sesshoumaru's glance.

The god in front of me, however, seems to be the kind of guy who enjoys seeing people frighten themselves to death in front of him. Such overconfidence! Too bad the fast beating of my heart is a dead giveaway that I'm not really turned off by his behavior. Now if only the ground would open up and swallow me right about now.

"Ano… Sesshoumaru, they are my friends. They hang around here a lot."

"This Sesshoumaru knows about them. More importantly, they know about _me_." I already saw the meaning behind his words and it made me wonder if he's expecting me to already know who he is.

Ignoring the nervous aura arising from the crowd, Sesshoumaru offered me his hand and said, "Will you join me, Rin?" I decided instantly that voicing to him that it sounded like an order wasn't in the best of my interests. "I know a good place nearby. I assume you'd prefer to hang out in a place with beautiful scenery so we can talk peacefully before we became _fully acquainted_."

Not really understanding why he's elaborating his invitation, I said, "sure, why not" and lightly placed my hand on top of his. He tightened the hold and started leading me in the forest. I grew up being accustomed to women's touches, but I was not used to being held by a man. His touch was surprisingly comfortable, to my relief. It was like his hands were made to hold mine. He was warm and soft and his almost-white fingers were long and attractive. His nails are even longer than mine! Very feminine, indeed, but with the grip of the opposite. I feared sweating while he's holding me, but he showed no signs of letting go, just silently leading the way and walking in a pace that would suit my strides. It really felt good holding him like this.

"Riiiin! Where are you going? Does your mom know?" A nymph shouted, breaking our moment, before having her confidence go downhill by a single raise of an eyebrow from Sesshoumaru and hiding on another nymph's back.

"Um, can they come along?" I asked him. A quick reminder of my mother told me that it'd be wise and appropriate to allow them.

"I don't see a problem with that." he answered. "Although I am _sure_ they will keep their distance."

A few of them squealed in fright, but they silently followed, anyway.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru brought Rin to another edge of the forest that she hasn't been to before. The trees continued to the hills surrounding the area, but the calm lake in front of them emphasized how spacious the place is. Wild flowers can be spotted surrounding the sparkle-filled lake and he led her to a sturdy log where they could conveniently watch those. She skipped on her way there, completely forgetting that she's wearing a skirt, and once they were both seated, she caught a stray seed of Dandelion floating in the air and told him that "this is a really nice place".<p>

She closed her eyes to make a wish. _I know this is too early for such things, but I really get this feeling that I'd love to be with Sesshoumaru forever. I hope things turn out great between us. Even if it's just friendship._ She told herself as she blew the seed away from her open palm while keeping her eyes closed still.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and enjoyed the view of a very lovely girl framed by a serene atmosphere sitting beside him. He is aware that she is making a wish and he thought it funny, knowing that anything she'd like, he could and would find a way to give it to her. She didn't open her eyes after giving the seed back to the wind, there is a small smile or her lips that he's been meaning to touch, she looked like her wish is making her happy. His long and quick fingers caught the seed that she blew away and with dull eyes, he watched as the tip of his fingernails glow a neon shade of green and melt the whimsical object in his fingers. He let the faint smoke blend with the clean, fresh air and promised then and there that he would be the only one to grant the wishes of this girl whom has brought colors back into his life. When she finally opened her captivating eyes to face him, there was neither a trace of the neon green acid on his fingertips nor a sign of the remains of the wishing seed.

"Rin, you need not wish upon such silly material."

"I know. I'm just happy you gave me a chance to bond with you today and I wanted to make a wish to show my appreciation of our surroundings."

"Hn." He said, nonchalantly. "Do as you please."

Rin gave a beaming smile and although Sesshoumaru did not smile in return, she could see in his golden eyes that he is matching the elation that she is feeling within her.

He switched his attention to the light reflecting off of the blue waters and Rin admired how the shiny surface of the water doubled the fire residing in his eyes. She could see in his soft expression that he has high regards for nature and she went to follow his line of vision, both to revel in silence and to enjoy the natural beauty of life that this man seems to cherish. The very fact that he has brought her to such place already raised her admiration for him and she knew she'd be thankful for this moment that she has shared with this god for the rest of her life.

And so on went their appreciation of the scenery – one sitting in a straight posture with his hands on his lap, and one leaning her palms heavily on the log while unconsciously swaying her legs back and forth to the silent tune of nature.

* * *

><p>They didn't know how long they stayed in welcomed silence, but soon their eagerness to learn more about each other took over and they started communicating with words. They talked about their simple views in life and about the things that they enjoy the most without really diving in to too much detail.<p>

They talked mostly about Rin – what she does in school and how she spends her time in the city. Rin, being the talkative girl that she is, didn't mind that she was the topic of conversation. In fact, she is even grateful for Sesshoumaru's continuous inputs and for allowing her to blabber about so many things to avoid having an awkward silence between them. Every now and then, he would share something about himself and seeing his quiet personality, Rin is already thankful for every little thing that he has said. It even surprised her that not only is he obviously intelligent, he is knowledgeable about many earthly things, as well. But on top of that, she is enjoying the company of the man beside her. No man, or boy, has encouraged her to talk this carefree before. They didn't speak about each other's position, as in gifted human and powerful god, so the conversation flowed casually, like they were only two young adults, meeting and curious to know one another in a beautiful camping spot.

From a distance, the nymphs were watching behind the trees. Despite the obvious chemistry between the pair seated near the lake, all of them were sweating in nervousness. The god of the Underworld rarely shows himself unless he means business, which is not a good idea, definitely, because he rules over the dead. And to make matters worse, he seems to be enjoying himself. That would be a relief if it doesn't involve their friend human whose family is unaware of her new _acquaintance_.

With the lack of powers to throw away a superior god and the lack of a better plan to do, the nymphs had no choice but to remain an audience.

* * *

><p>After a long moment of bonding and a few rounds of leisurely walking around the lake, Rin noticed that the sun was no longer high up. Realizing that she didn't even tell her kaachan or her obaachan where she's going, she decided that it is best to go back home before it gets dark. She was so caught up in getting to know Sesshoumaru that she completely forgot about getting food in her system.<p>

She paused in her strides and faced the god beside her fully. "Ano… Sesshoumaru, it's been nice and all, but I think it's time to go. I didn't exactly tell my mom where or whom I'd be spending my day with and my family will surely get worried if I didn't go home before dark."

"Ah, it's time _we_ go."

"So, I'm glad you thought the same. To be honest, I don't have many friends. The people I call peers are all nice, but they all just feel… different from me. Aside from my family and the forest nymphs, this is the first time that I've actually had so much fun at simply being with a person, and a guy at that. So, what I'm saying is, I really, really appreciate that you've found it worthy to spend your day with me. It means a lot and I hope this isn't the last time we'll get to hang out."

Ignoring what she's trying to imply, the god asked, "How so are they different from you? How do you think we are the same? You show so much appreciation for someone who didn't even tell you where he came from."

Silence followed and the tension built up. Rin did not answer right away, but try as she might, she knew she isn't going to win this battle.

"And here I was hoping I could go home without telling…" She sighed the words and Sesshoumaru found it endearing that she's being completely honest with someone that she has only met. There is a certain kind of purity in her, and the more he stays with her, the more he feel himself needing it. His smiling eyes encouraged her to speak what's on her mind and she tried again,

"Actually… Actually, I know who you are. After we saw you at the forest yesterday, I've heard… things… from the nymphs. They told me that gods do exist and that you are, in fact, one of the most powerful ones. They told me you rule the Underworld. I… well, I'm not a god. I'm not even close to a powerful being. I just have this ability to make things that are part of nature spring to life. And it's not even as impressive as it sounds because I can't really perform it unless I'm super close to it to have my breath reach it…"

When she's realized that she's as good as a solo artist citing a monologue on stage, she stole a glance on her companion to try to figure out why he's not responding at all. She saw him smiling a little and like his previous ones, you can't really be sure whether it's good or bad. Since he's already taken it upon himself to listen to her speech, whether he speaks or not, she decided to add more to her explanation, in case he's upset that she's being secretive to a superior being who can kill her with no doubt.

"Please don't be mad, ok? I'm not really intending on hiding this from you. I just wanted to get to know you, as you, and not the god from stories that they all fear. The nymphs have nothing to do with this; it is me whose curiosity was on overdrive. I hope you're not offended or anything… because clearly, I am now the only one speaking."

Speaking of the nymphs, they have now noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and are now in fear of being punished.

But Sesshoumaru still wasn't saying anything, it frustrated Rin. _Great, now I'm talking to a sculpture! Is he always like this?_

"Sesshou..maru? Would you rather I call you as 'Sesshoumaru-sama'? You know… because I'm… aware."

"Sesshoumaru is fine." He replied and Rin, having adjusted to silence, suddenly jumped at hearing his deep voice.

"And you're not mad at all?" That was what's important.

"Rin, I don't see why I should get mad at such trivial things. If there's something to be said, it's that I am thankful for what the nymphs has told you. Now we can skip the _real, quick introductions_."

"Yokatta… So, we'll still see each other, right? We're friends now, aren't we? Aren't we?" Rin was jumping in place, her bubbly attitude coming back.

"Meido Zangetsuha."

"Eh?" Rin stood still and tilted her head like a child. "Come again?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched Kagome from an elaborate life-sized mirror provided by the god of Reflection, Kanna. He uses it mainly for monitoring the Upper Earth, although it is no secret from all the gods living with him in his castle that he often indulges in watching the human Kagome there, as well.<p>

At present, she appeared to be anxious about something, but she is hiding it well and acting content to spend time with her mother, Kaede. The god knows so because his sad, yellow eyes are expressing the same longing that are visible on her dark ones.

To make himself feel better, he switches the view to what surely is a lively person that would brighten up anybody's day. _What can this girl be up to this time?_ He thought with a grin. He remembered his conversation with his half-brother, he's already curious as to when and how he would approach the girl, but what he saw before him made his eyes pop huge to the size of his ears. It was as clear as the beautiful mirror that what he sees is far advanced than what he's been expecting.

"SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUU, you're taking it LITERALLY, you FOOOOL!"

To say the whole castle had been shaken by his yelling would be an understatement.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead hard and slumped on his seat. He can already feel a headache coming.

* * *

><p>"Meido Zangetsuha."<p>

"Eh?" Rin stood still and tilted her head like a child. "Come again?"

To answer her question, the deep blue crescent-shaped moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead emitted a blinding light with the same color, and before she knew it, the same shape was forming on the ground with its bright outline slowly spreading wide until it was large enough to have them both standing completely on its body. The grass beneath their feet disappeared to be replaced by what looked like a preview of the night sky. Rin, bothered by the fact that they look like they're floating above a black hole, jumped closer to Sesshoumaru and clutched the front of his shirt for dear life. The god took it as a cue to have her trapped in his embrace and Rin managed to blush while asking him in a panicky voice, "Sesshoumaru, what's happening?"

When Sesshoumaru gave her one of his trademark stares that are empty of an answer, she twisted her body in his arms to look around, only to see the moon outline climbing upwards and sealing them in a purple curtain of light. It was too late when she realized that they were also moving, the invisible ground descending as the light covers them completely.

Amidst the screen of light that is, by now, only on the upper half of their bodies, she saw her friends hurriedly running towards them and opening their mouths to what looked like a muted chorus of them shouting her name.

* * *

><p>Moon Cosmic Power Make Up! Haha, kidding!<p>

Dandelion seed – the round, white fluffy thing that children blew upon wishing (Please correct me if I'm wrong because I want to know if there's a specific term for this.)  
>Hahaue – reverent term for mother<br>Kaachan – mother  
>Meido Zangetsuha – In the anime, it's the "massive black circle" that SesshoumaruInuyasha uses to send the enemy straight to hell. It literally means "Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave".  
>Obaachan – grandmother<br>Yokatta – can be "good" or "I'm so glad"


	4. Living Under

**Life, Death, Love  
><strong>**Chapter 4: Living Under**

Rin finds herself descending to a foreign ground in slow-motion. Once her feet landed safely, she unconsciously disentangled herself from Sesshoumaru to gently rub the base of her shoes to the ground, just to test if she can now trust herself to walk on it. She felt puzzled because the unknown place was completely dark, and what appeared to be the night sky was already littered with stars. She was sure it was still late-afternoon when they left the forest. That was why she resigned herself to going back home in the first place. They couldn't have time-warped themselves because their surroundings looked completely different. An endless mass of land stretched in front of her. It didn't look muddy and dirty to look like a dump yard, but it was too empty to be mistaken as a part of the forest that they came from. It was just plain, solid ground, like the untouched bodies of rock formations that she has seen on books, except that it's soil. She was intrigued. Why would Sesshoumaru bring her to an empty place under the night sky? He isn't planning on doing something bad to her in this place, is he?

_No, he couldn't be. This place is too empty and weird for that._

Then why would he show her this place?

"_Now we can skip the__real, quick introductions."_

His last words before mentioning something that she didn't catch replayed in her head and realization hit her.

She quickly turns toward Sesshoumaru to ask her question, but she was made speechless again by what she saw. The god was there, alright, but from the white-haired human Sesshoumaru at the busy streets to his real form with facial markings and pointed ears at the forest, she is now seeing a new him once again. His hair was eerily white in contrast to the dark surroundings and there was no explanation as to why it was still glowing in such a dark place. Because it was silver, it gave her the impression that it was burning blue flames instead of red. He looked more god-like. His clothing changed as well, he was now wearing traditional Japanese clothing matched with a furry thing draped on his right shoulder where the end mysteriously float in air instead of being held by gravity to the ground. And all of this was the color of white, save for his dark boots, the sash decorating his waist and the red patterns on his kimono, which were all still very small in comparison to his clean white attire. Overall, she couldn't think of any other word to describe him – he looked royalty.

Resuming her original thought, she gathered her wits to ask, "Are we…?"

Instead of answering her right away, the now-more-intimidating god took one of her hands like before and led her towards the nothingness ahead of them. Rin noticed a source of light very far away and she assumed that that is where they are heading. She patiently allowed him to be silent and just lead her to what she assume would answer her suspicion, until…

"WAAAAAH!" A tremendous roar was heard and it echoed throughout the whole place, as if it wasn't loud enough already, and Rin shrieked in fright to unintentionally match its volume.

The god did not budge and continued leading Rin to the sound, she realized in horror, and the hand that wasn't held by Sesshoumaru was now clutching his arm tightly and trying to squeeze answers out of it.

After walking some distance, she finally saw what was causing the sound. She hugged his arm to death more, if that was possible.

There, surrounded by thick fog, standing in front of a tall intricately-fashioned gate attached to similarly tall walls, that Rin was too frightened to pay attention to at the moment, was a huge two headed dragon whose roar was scaring every part of her body. To add to her fears, its two heads were taking turns in facing upwards to open its mouth and fire blue and green beams of what looked like fire and thunder to Rin. She felt her knees shaking and giving in that she couldn't even register the tightening of the hold on her hand as Sesshoumaru's attempt to comfort her.

Apparently, he had to give her more assurance than that.

"Yes, Rin, I have brought you to my kingdom. This is the realm of the Underworld. Do not be afraid, Ah-Un is a very gentle pet, he is only excited to see my return."

"Peeeeeeeet? GENTLE? He looks like he wants to toast me!"

The god let out a low chuckle. Rin found it terrifying that it did not worry him, but if this could distract her from her upcoming death then she would gladly welcome it.

As they continue to walk towards the gate, or more like Rin hugging Sesshoumaru and him dragging her to go inside, it automatically opened to let them in. Ah-Un, to her relief, stopped firing mysterious elements and moved to the side to let them pass.

The fog thinned to show Rin what she thought was the most beautiful castle she has ever seen. Like the god beside her, its white appearance was a striking contrast amidst the sea of darkness. She deemed it to be a fairy tale castle at first, but as she stared at it longer, she realized that it's a mixture of various kinds of traditional-looking buildings – all arranged to look good together aesthetically. There were towers of different height, but there were tiled rooftops, as well, that looked like it was influenced by old Japanese castles. She didn't know how it was possible to combine such things, but she couldn't deny that it looked good… and _timeless_. The idea of something, or someone, existing far longer than she could imagine was finally sinking in. If not for Sesshoumaru's interruption, she wouldn't notice that she stopped walking to gape at the architectural beauty in front of her.

"When we go inside, I can leave you to give you some time alone. You'll probably need some rest before I tour you to your new kingdom." Sesshoumaru whispers in her ear.

"Eh?" _Did I hear that correctly?_ "_Your_ kingdom? What are you really thinking, Sesshoumaru? Tell me?"

Rin was about to remind him that she and her mom will go back to the city first thing tomorrow morning and that she'd be going straight to school after that, but when the god smiled at her, her mouth was left open and refused to cooperate with her again. He was lightly smiling at her and for the first time, it wasn't scary or suspicious, it wasn't even a smirk. It was a real smile! She could only wonder why.

Too bad it was interrupted.

The neglected dragon chose this time to remind the two of his presence. He walked closer without giving Rin time to back out and one of his long necks bent to allow one head to nuzzle her in welcome. As soon as the head skipped over Sesshoumaru's form to go straight at her, the intended action remained an attempt… Rin could take no more. Her world abruptly went dark and she surrendered herself to fainting.

With a pointed stare from the god while holding an unconscious Rin, the dragon's head that was frozen in place beside its master's immediately bowed so low until it almost touched the ground, the other head quickly following. The pair of heads could only whimper in shame. The dragon remained in his to-be-punished-puppy position with his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Ah-Unnn…." The master trailed in a scolding manner…

Silence.

And then another whimper was heard.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was in his own world, which surprisingly wasn't his secluded kingdom, as he twirls his fingers on the soft locks of the woman sleeping beside him. After placing her on his bed, he'd been drifting on and off to reality, thinking of how beautiful his existence would be now that he has the girl he strongly desired in his kingdom. His ego was being stroked by the fact that he managed to get her here so easily. He couldn't think of anything else that would make him feel more fulfilled than he is now. <em>Well, there may be a few more things...<em> He thought evilly as the twirl of dark hair slithered from his fingers to fall in between the sleeping girl's breasts delicately.

"Milord, milord! I have something important to tell you!" A squeaky voice that he unfortunately know by heart shouted behind his bedroom doors. You would've thought the expanse of his bedroom and the thick double doors would've blocked the loud, screeching sound, but no.

"What is it now, Jaken? Anything you say, you always claim to be important!" He shouted back, a little louder. He was annoyed that his moment is being disrupted by an even more annoying being, despite the fact that he is one of the few who live here.

"Demo! Sesshoumaru-samaaaa! I just caught an intruder wandering on our lands!"

"_Our_ lands, you say." He'd threaten him just to get back at him.

"Y-Your land, my lord!" The sound of teeth chattering meant the threat was delivered.

"Let her in." Somehow he wasn't surprised. He is the god here, after all. He could sense when someone trespasses on his kingdom.

"You know her, milord?" This Jaken asked incredulously. "But this woman here had a sharp mouth and she was wandering outside the gates aimlessly!"

"Jakennnn. I said let her in. Wait for my orders outside my room."

"Right away! You may go inside, wench!"

The double doors opened to let in a flying nymph that was very much out-of-place.

"Ah, someone got to tag along." Sesshoumaru said without lifting his eyes away from the sleeping girl.

"RIN! Is she alive?" The nymph shouted as soon as she saw the unconscious body in the middle of the enormous bed.

The god only let out a snort, as if it was the most amusing joke he has heard. Her mask of bravery was entertaining, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He lifted his eyes to the intruder to prove it. The nymph "eeep-ed", their favourite reaction when he's around, and bowed her head to show her respect above all the radiating fear.

"You are a brave one, child, and a strong-willed one to actually run in haste and join us in my _own_ land. I could kill you right now."

"Ppp-p-please don't, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was only concerned about Rin's safety!"

"And you have the right to barge in when I decide to _be_ the one responsible for her _safety_?"

"…"

Thankfully, it was the god who changed the topic. "Tell me your name."

"Ayame."

"Well, Ayame, since you might be of use, I'm gonna let you stay in my palace… alive. Rin will need a helpful individual from the Upper Earth to make her adjustment to living here as smooth as possible."

As soon as Ayame heard the word _adjustment_, her eyes went wide and showed all her fear. _Sesshoumaru-sama is going to keep the girl? Why?_

"Yes, I will be keeping her. When she wakes up, show some respect to my new queen." Sesshoumaru answered her thoughts, which was written all over her face, knowing that it would only increase her helpless panicking. He may have finally chosen a woman to stay by his side, but that doesn't change his sense of fulfilment whenever someone cowers in fear in front of him with just a slight movement of his muscles, aka _smile_.

Giving her no room to react, he called back to the eavesdropper outside the room. "Jaken, call one of Bokusenou's daughters to assist Ayame in grooming Rin while she sleeps. Prepare a room for the nymph, as well. Quick."

"Hai! Consider it done, my lord!"

* * *

><p>Rin woke up later that night to the sound of two women bickering. One of which was familiar to her. This did not bother her for a few more minutes because the pillow she is leaning on was the softest she has ever felt. It was very soothing and magnetic. When she finally opened her lazy eyes, realization that she is not at home finally hit her.<p>

As the two women – one was her friend Ayame, to her relief, and the other, a _real_ woman that was alarmingly as bare as Ayame – continue to fight with words, she sat up and resigned to observing her surrounding for the meantime. She was in an extravagant room that is probably bigger than Kaede obaa-chan's house and their apartment in the city put together, and she is lying in an enormous bed that she is sure to be larger than King Size. Tall glass windows occupy her left side with a door leading to what she assumes to be a balcony; all of this was framed by intricately-carved work of arts that was colored silver. The rest of the furnitures were styled in the same fashion and she took in the beauty of silver mixed with deep blue color, the obvious color theme of the magnificent room. As she looked above her, she had to gasp at the beauty of the giant chandelier. Assuming that she was inside the beautiful castle she saw before she fainted, she could only wonder as to why there was electricity because those lights inside the candlelight-shaped glass containers were too bright to be mistaken as flames.

After what seemed like eternal ogling at the place, she went back to watching the two women of different size arguing at the couch located at the foot of the bed. Try as she might, the woman Ayame was bickering with was hard to ignore, especially when her angry movements shake her body fats which were all in the right places. She felt her virgin eyes scandalized; she was just sitting stiffly with her eyes as big as an owl's. As if the woman's body was finally screaming enough at her, she quickly stood up and walked towards her form, her arms folded and her stare containing anger that she was hoping was not directed at her.

"What?" The woman asked.

All Rin could answer was a hot blush as she had a closerlook at her body and then an embarrassingly loud gulp.

"Oh, Rin! Thank god, you are finally awake!" Ayame flew past the couch to hug Rin's neck.

"My _god_ has nothing to do with this!" The mysterious woman glared even harder.

"Oh shut up, that was an expression! Nobody's obsessed with _your_ god!" Ayame counterattacked.

Rin, who was slowly melting by the intense glare, finally managed to ask, "Um…" gulp. "Ayame, who is she and why is she," gulp "not wearing anything?" Thinking that she might be the target of the glare, after all, she added "How come I'm wearing different clothes?" as a follow-up.

"What difference does size make?" The woman questioned and then pointed at Ayame with her eyes. "She's not wearing anything and it didn't bother you that she even hugged you. What place did you come from?" She finished sarcastically.

Ignoring her, Ayame supplied, "Rin-chan, we were ordered by Sesshoumaru-sama to change you into more appropriate clothes while you sleep." She started grabbing her hand and sliding in beautiful ring bracelets and attaching earrings to her ears. "That woman over there is Sara, a fellow nymph that was assigned to assist me. You see, here in the Underworld, there are nymphs, too. She's one of those."

"You're a nymph? Why are we the same size?"

Sara took a quick once-over at her and then whispered in a smug voice, "I doubt that". But then she composed herself, sat on the side of the bed with her legs crossed, and answered, "Are you really that naïve?" With Rin's questioning look, she continued, "How can I _please_ my lord if I'm pretending to be a small, wholesome _fairy_, like that one over there?"

"Sara! No need to say that!" Ayame shouted, clearly shocked.

But Sara was not fazed. "All nymphs are like this, _sweetheart_. That fellow beside you seems to have fed you with the wrong impressions. Nymphs are born seductress; we lure men whenever we have the opportunity. To make it simple for you, we nymphs are more than willing to offer ourselves when the lord _needs_ us."

Rin was not comfortable with the revelation. _She can't be talking about the same _lord_, is she?_

"That's not true!" Ayame said in defense. "We may have the power to seduce, but it is still up to us to choose how we live our life. Apparently nymphs down here are as twisted as the place itself!"

"Watch your mouth when you speak of the lord's kingdom!" Sara snapped.

"Is it true Ayame? Can you turn into my size, as well? Do you guys lure men when they wander in the forest?" Rin bombarded Ayame with questions. She didn't want to believe this Sara, but there was already a sharp pain piercing through her chest. The onslaught of information was too much for her.

Ayame decided that it was best to answer her by showing. She slowly grows larger to a woman as big and as alluring as Sara. The part of the bed beneath her shifted down due to her weight. The moment she stopped growing, Rin started crying. Ayame also released silent tears, but Rin's vision was too blurry to notice.

Sara formed a smile. Rin spotted it, but she was too heartbroken to wipe it off her smug face. Knowing that the god she was infatuated with was sleeping around willing women in his kingdom and knowing that her supposedly _real_ friends had been lying to her all along was too much.

"You are my precious friends" she said in between sobs, "and yet you've kept me in the dark all along!"

Ayame tried to explain her side, "Rin-chan… we _are_ your friends… but even friends have to keep secrets. We can't just say to you everything about our kind."

"Uh-huh… Yeah, I know, it's because I'm different. I'm not a god who demands respect; I'm not a fellow nymph… I'm just an odd human child who can easily be fooled! Apparently, I don't deserve to hear the whole truth!" Rin answered back in rage. "If we didn't see Sesshoumaru," to this, Sara's eye twitched, "I wouldn't even know that gods exist - that I'm not the only different human being, after all! Well, guess what, there is someone like me over here and she's sitting beside me! All those times we played, all of you guys letting me win because 'my legs are too long'… WHO ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"My thoughts exactly, human." Sara just had to rub it in. "I have noticed that you are also painfully plain. I don't see anything special on you; I'm still wondering why I have to take care of you." Tapping her chin, as if thinking, she added, "You should go back to your own kind."

Rin cried some more after hearing the stabbing remark. She felt like a child being bullied and she cannot do anything about it. She can't even order her tears to stop. She looked at Sara – the gorgeous woman, naked in all her beautiful glory with no hint of shyness, who said mean things to her in front of her face. And then she looked at herself – clad in a revealing dress that didn't seem to do its job to _reveal_. Sara definitely has the right to act confident and she's not hiding it. She blushes again, realizing that she'd been openly checking her out and comparing her and Ayame to herself in her mind. But again, she seems ok with it. She felt sad, insecure, betrayed, fooled, worthless, and most of all, alone in an unknown place.

Seeing her shaking and breaking down, Ayame hugged her from the side. She leaned her chin on her shoulder before kissing her cheek and resuming to hugging her. Rin did not notice any of this. If she did, she never showed any appreciation or comfort from the gesture.

Unknown to them all, Sesshoumaru had arrived moments ago at the door and with his sharp hearing, he has heard most of the outburst. He wanted to barge in and kill Sara, maybe melt her body along with her ego before he kills her off completely, but at the last minute, he managed to calm down. His reasonable, and usually dominant side of him, told him that Sara's words, as hurtful as they were, were mostly true and that if he wanted to keep Rin by his side in his kingdom, then it is best to be honest with her from the very start… something that is not granted to her since birth. He forced his breathing to return to normal as he tones down his rage. The only sign of the chaos he is feeling inside is the unconscious glowing of the tip of his fingertips. He managed to stay calm for the most of it, but when Sara rubbed the "human" remark and he heard Rin crying louder, he couldn't listen anymore. He loudly opened the doors and walked towards the women on his bed.

"You will cease this nonsense now, Sara. It would be best for you to avoid appearing in front of me for a century. You and Ayame can leave my room now and for Rin's sake," he spat the next words, "find. some. clothes!"

The two nymphs were gone in a flash and Rin was left crying in the middle of the huge bed dwarfing her and clutching the crumpled comforter.

* * *

><p>Rin did not stop crying for a while and Sesshoumaru waited for her sobs to die down, never moving from his spot. Rin, on the other hand, only looked at him eye-to-eye when she was finished collecting herself. Despite her elegant appearance, all the god saw when their eyes met was a broken girl showing her pain to the world.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked confidently, not showing his worries inside of him, and sat himself beside the girl in his bed. He draped his arm on her back and rubbed it in a comforting manner. When Rin leaned to his touch, the tension lessened and he released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

This would be the moment when pride cannot stop him from doing anything… even apologising to his Rin.

"Rin, look at me…" He started in a soft voice that surprised even him. "Sara is too straightforward for her own good, I should've been more careful when I asked for a random nymph to assist Ayame. I will make sure that she doesn't repeat those harsh words again. Whatever she's told you, don't let it get to you. You are stronger than that." The god kissed the girl's left temple and as she let out a small smile, he couldn't think of anyone else to thank for making this girl in her arms as kind and understanding as she is. He tightened his hold on her and guided her to lean her head on his chest before he continued, "still, it's my fault for not going easy on you. I know this is too much for a human. I'm… sorry, Rin. Will you forgive this Sesshoumaru?"

"Is she your lover?" The question did not surprise him.

"No, Rin. But I've lived a long life..." He trailed.

Rin let out a giggle, and for the nth time, he was thankful at how cheerful she could be… at how easy it is to smile when she's near.

"If it's any consolation, I haven't been with her for decades."

Rin giggled again. This time, she has obviously reverted to her happy self and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but revert to his smirking self.

"That's why she was glaring at me. She probably thinks you were going to bed me, tee-hee-hee! Ne, Sesshoumaru, how old are you?"

Some unknown god must be being nice to him because she let go of her assumption as soon as she said the words. Now, to answer her inquiry, "819".

"…wow." Rin didn't know what to say to that. She can't say _"Too old for me!"_ or _"Do you date waaay younger women?"_ No, no, that'd be too stupid seeing that he's a god! She resigned to staring at her lap, and sometime along the awkward silence, she noticed that her chest was too exposed from her point-of-view. Maybe another change-of-topic, no matter how awkward again it is, might make the conversation going and their eyes not directed at her chest. After all, she has yet to ask Sesshoumaru when he will bring her back home.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru, do you think I can change clothes? This is too revealing for my taste. Are my real clothes in the washer or something? Hehehehe. I feel like I look like I'm begging to become a nymph, heheh."

The god just looked at her and kissed her forehead. "You look good in that attire. I picked it up myself."

Silence.

More silence.

Blush.

Change of topic, not good.

"Anooo… The truth is, I'm feeling conscious. I should be thankful I didn't wake up naked, ha ha, but I honestly do not have the body to flaunt with it. These jewelleries are also kinda… _flashy_, don't you think?"

"I have the wealth, so why not?" Now we're back to his infamous smirk.

"Well then, have you heard of bras, Sesshoumaru-_sama_. I figured there weren't one a few hundred years ago, but it's pretty common nowadays. Some women are ok not wearing it… I'm not one of those women. It's really… uncomfortable when I move." Rin pouted.

"No, I haven't heard of that." He answered stoically as he slides off the bed leaving the pouting girl.

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the door, which automatically opens as he nears, and Rin being used to his attitude by this time, knows that it's his way of asking her to follow. As the previous signs of sweetness drained down the gutter, Rin noted to herself that she would have to review proper manners to this god in the near future.

She put on the girl shoes at the food of the bed. Thankfully, it was as humble as her old flats, but elegant enough to match her dress which was threatening to open up and show more skin at every movement. She stood and walked stiffly, like walking the normal way would make her excuse-of-a-gown slide to the ground. She really didn't lie when she told Sesshoumaru that it was uncomfortable. The satin looked too delicate and it is more of lightly brushing her skin than making her feel that she's actually wearing it. She was seriously considering asking the god about her clothes again when she thought of the tactless nymph that belittled her earlier. There is no way that she would lose to such meanie! With new found determination, she accepted the fact that she's going to wear the gown for the rest of her stay here. She may not have a body to flaunt, but she can show how to carry herself properly!

As she passed by the life-sized mirror near the door, she was frozen in mid-stride. She felt the fabric of her dress to be too thin and revealing, but when she saw herself in the mirror, it didn't look disturbing at the slightest bit. It actually looked like fine pieces of expensive satin elegantly draped on her body. The long gown of peachy pink color was held in place at the back of her neck by stylish metal rings that matched her accessories. The flowing fabric then went to rest on her breasts until it draped on her waist, leaving her backless. The rest of the gown was fashionably wrapped on each other to give her a waterfall of a skirt. It made her look delicate and it definitely fell on the right places to give the illusion of curves. _Sesshoumaru is not gay, is he?_ Lack of being conservative aside, the god has some taste for a guy who is alone all the time in a kingdom were the women residents are comfortable without clothing. The girl in her got excited and it didn't take long before she was twirling in front of the mirror and smiling at her dress at every angle.

Sesshoumaru saw her admiring the dress and felt pride for pleasing his soon-to-be queen. Rin, who was too happy to realize that she wasn't blushing at the closeness, hugged his arm and told him to lead the way. "Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?" she said.

"You're going to eat." was his answer.

"Okay, I'm starving!" She replied merrily.

* * *

><p>During dinner, that was surprisingly ready the moment they arrived at the dining room, Sesshoumaru explained to Rin that it was prepared specifically for her because people down here are not required to eat. He promised to tour her around his kingdom the whole day tomorrow. For the meantime, she is to eat dinner and get a proper rest.<p>

"What about my return?"

"We shall discuss it tomorrow."

"Ow-kay…" _I hope my mom doesn't get mad at me tomorrow._

Thanks to the delicious meal, Rin's sadness and worries were completely forgotten. She had to keep her poise while eating because she remembers that she's wearing an indecent but very lady-like gown, she cannot just shove all the food into her mouth in an un-lady-like manner. The hunger from not eating lunch was finally taking its toll on her. She held the wine glass filled with juice and before she closes the distance of the glass to her lips, she had to admire how the glass was also decorated with cringles that match the elegance of the rest of the castle, silverware included. She hastily drank three-fourths of the cold juice out of thirst. That was a wrong move because she felt her body shiver with cold. A few seconds later, her nipples were hardening which made her feel more chilled. She tried to inconspicuously cover it with her forearms while eating the rest of her meal, acting like it's not affecting her or anything. She discreetly looked at Sesshoumaru, who had nothing in front of him but a glass of wine. He was silently watching her with amusement-filled eyes. _Crap._ Rin choked. Must be out of embarrassment and annoyance. She grabbed the juice again and drank the rest, poise forgotten. If he didn't tell her earlier that he's not required to eat, she'd definitely come up with the conclusion that he would eat her after dinner… like those well-fed victims in children's stories!

* * *

><p>When bed time came, Rin wasn't hesitant to go back Sesshoumaru's comfortable bed. She may be too trusting, but she wants to believe that the god is fair and would not take advantage of her. She had this theory that he was just a loner seeking for a companion in his large palace. What made her hesitant was the fact that she had nothing to prepare herself to bed, but the god quickly remedied it by showing her to the equally large ensuite that has everything she needs. She was even surprised to see matching pair of pajamas inside, she was thankful it wasn't a night gown. It looked cute, just like how she wants it and it felt comfortable, too. She'd have to thank Sesshoumaru for everything before she leaves.<p>

When she came back to the bedroom, Sesshoumaru was dressed in cotton pants and shirt, an all-white attire again. What puzzled her was when she saw him moving towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru, don't leave!"

The god looked at her over his shoulder. One fine eyebrow raised.

"Please stay… I don't want to be left alone."

"Rin, gods aren't required to eat, but we do need a few hours of sleep."

Rin, who was curling her fingers, couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not asking you to watch me sleep."

"What is it then?" _Hmm, interesting…_

"What I'm saying is… I don't mind sleeping with you. The bed's huge and… and… this is your room…"

"And?" Having caught the troubled sound in her voice, he prodded for more answers.

"I want you to stay. I'm gonna get nervous if you leave me alone. You're the only one I know here."

"Wouldn't that be Ayame?" _Ah, the separation anxiety must be starting._ He thought. All he got in response was a shake of her head.

The two stood still for a moment - Rin's eyes pleading and Sesshoumaru's asking if she was sure on what she's requesting of him.

"Very well". The god walked towards his 'guest', who climbed up the bed, and soon joined her.

As soon as they were side by side, Rin leaned on Sesshoumaru and he stretched his arm to have her in his embrace. The two slept together for the first time, none of them voicing out that it was like a routine in the making.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin woke up to find Sesshoumaru watching her sleep. He was still on his side of the bed, but he had himself distanced from her, which was explained by a single look on his – she couldn't think of any other word - costume. He is wearing black this time and he had what looked like a detail-heavy armor with gray spikes. His arm guards had spikes, too, and she was thankful for the space between them, although she is already missing the warmth from him last night. She smiled at him as she memorizes what he looks like in a ponytail. He looked good in black, it was another striking contrast to his silver-white hair mixing with the…<p>

"…sunlight?" She looked at her surrounding again._ Yep, I'm still in the same room._

"I'm afraid those are not real. The glass windows are provided by some god I know and I had it reflect the daylight from your hometown. Do you like it?" _I only used it because you're here._

"Yeah, it feels good to be woken up by the sun. But next time, I'd rather get used to how dark it is in here."

"Next time." It wasn't a question and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

_Now why did I say that?_ It made her blush and completely awake.

After a few minutes of stretching, Rin slid off the bed, intending on looking at the balcony. True to Sesshoumaru's word, the outside was as black as night. She glanced again at the sunrays coming off the tall windows and she had to laugh at what she saw.

"So what happens now?"

* * *

><p>Rin concluded that Sesshoumaru's ball of light was as good as teleportation. They were outside his castle grounds before she can comprehend what was happening. They seem to be in the same location where they landed yesterday, but because they were facing the area where they came from, she was noticing the odd river for the first time.<p>

It was the River of the Dead, the River Styx in mythology, in front of her eyes; she couldn't believe what she was seeing! It looked endless, but according to Sesshoumaru, another mass of land lay on the other side where dead souls are to wander until they were fetched by the imp god he once saved and at present is loyally serving him named Jaken. She looked at the waters again, if you could call it that. She could tell that it was deep, but it was not exactly because it was clear or empty. The body was composed of bluish light swirling and splashing on the sides like real waves. She tried to get a closer look to make sure that those are really faded images of people; meanwhile the god beside her was explaining to her that it is where the souls are to sleep until they are summoned for resurrection. Although some stays there in the deepest part for good, and his reason was because they are the ones meant to be punished for eternity.

"That's it? You're just leaving them there to sleep?" Rin wondered.

"I can call them whenever I want, and when I do, they became conscious of their existence despite being helpless."

"How are they helpless?"

"They rise as hooded figures with no flesh inside. I can make them do whatever I want and they can feel it, but they cannot move against it. It is only I who has total control over them. You could say they are my army here; I could also hurt them again and again if I feel like it, but since it's been peaceful here for centuries, they are more like my servants now. In fact, they are the ones that prepared your dinner and breakfast, in case you're wondering."

"Huwaaaaaaah!" Rin was paling second by second. "Are you sure you weren't poisoning me since I came here?"

Smirk.

"Those food I ate aren't going to bind me here, aren't it?"

The god only barked a laugh. "No." _I will bind you here._

"You sure?"

"Yes."

As if she weren't freaked enough, a number of souls rose from the river. They started as blurry waves going upwards and then when they touched the ground, they became more solid-looking, only to be covered quickly by smokes of black that would soon mould into large hoods. Rin thought Sesshoumaru finally ordered them to eat her alive, when he pointed towards a distance.

"Jaken."

The small god clad in brown robes looked like an imp indeed. He was riding a beautiful boat with several souls as passengers. Instead of a paddle, he was carrying a scary-looking staff that was too tall and too big for his height. It had two heads twisting to each other on the top end. He seems to use it to navigate the boat, although Rin can't help but notice that the heads seem to have their own minds because it kept moving and their eyes kept looking on their direction. She hoped those heads doesn't get near her.

It wasn't long before Jaken was off the boat. He only stopped to bow down in front of Sesshoumaru and then with the assistance of the hooded figures, he led the souls inside the castle, to the throne room for judgement.

"I'm just relieved they ignored me." Was all Rin could say before they walked on a leisurely pace to head to the same room.

* * *

><p>Knowing she'd be seeing the two-headed dragon again, Rin chatted with Sesshoumaru to distract herself.<p>

"Um, Sesshoumaru, I know we're in a sort of different dimension, but can I ask why there are stars when there's no sun?"

"Those are not stars, just scattered light produced by my power. Everything here in controlled by me, including the lights and the electricity." Rin nodded in understanding. "If I die by accident, everything here will perish."

"Woah… You have some serious responsibilities here, no?"

"Ah, but compared to _someone_ I know, I know that although strict, I am doing a good job at ruling my kingdom. It gives me the opportunity to slack whenever I want, knowing that my realm would not be left unmanaged."

"Ehhh, you lazy boss." Rin joked with a grin. "That's why you were slacking at the woods, huh?"

"Ah."

"I admit your kingdom is worth every praise, but it is kinda making me sad that there's no trees and stuff in here. It makes me think of how you must feel, having to go up just to see greenery."

"There is no nature down here, but there is a tree."

"Ah, yes, there _is_ a nymph here, I remember." She replied bitterly.

"His name is Bokusenou. He's a powerful tree and the only one that can survive here. The nymph you've met is one of his daughters." He continued nonchalantly. "After judging today's batch of souls, I will take you there to meet him."

"Errr, I don't like the idea of meeting those _women_, Sesshoumaru."

To this, he only smiled, making her sigh.

"Okay, I guess, I could go there for Bokusenou. I'm curious on what he's like."

A whimper interrupted their conversation and Rin saw that they were already in the open gates, with Ah-Un inside the walls this time. He was whimpering as if asking his master permission to go near them.

And his mouths were covered now. This made her realize that he wasn't as scary as before, but it also bothered her for some reason.

"Awww…" She was slowly nearing Ah-Un on her own. "Sesshoumaru, why are his mouths sealed?"

"If the circumstances call for it, he can remove it on his own. For now, it stays there as his punishment for making you faint yesterday."

Rin lifted her hands to tap Ah-Un and the now shy dragon was happy to have the lady touch him. "Poor thing. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't mean it." Then to Sesshoumaru's amusement, Rin unlocked the coverings on his mouth. The heads embraced the giggling girl by trapping her in between their necks and they've become friends instantly. "Sesshoumaru, I like them now!" she said, referring to the heads.

"Ah-Un!" The god called to the happy creature. He leaned down and to Rin's shock, she was hoisted up by Sesshoumaru. He embraced her like before, only to jump and have them resting on the dragon's back.

"Weeeee! This is so cool!"

"Walk us back to the palace, Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru ordered and the group went on their walk, with the girl giggling non-stop.

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Rin was suspicious that there was an extra seat, but she brushed it off when Sesshoumaru told her it was for her. Jaken had already aligned the souls at the middle and the hooded figures were on standby on each sides of the room. Rin found it annoyingly funny that Jaken was talkative and yet with one "shut up" from his lord, he zips his mouth and become mute.<p>

The morning hours flew past with Sesshoumaru attending to the souls and Rin being the attentive audience. She was really entranced by the way he rules and she would ask questions like "why can't he just let the hooded figures resurrect like the others?" To which he would answer that "their punishment is to be forbidden from having another chance at life and enjoying the earth".

"Good souls are meant to be reincarnated. It is a tiring cycle, but it is the only option for them because their mortal bodies die easily. That is why they should value their brief existence." That is what Sesshoumaru would usually say and Rin wonders, "How will I be judged when I die…" but Sesshoumaru choose not to answer.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," She seems to enjoy calling him that from time to time, although she is not obligated to. "You're not this talkative when we first met. Is it because we're in your comfort zone?"

"Hm." He replied, teasingly contradicting her observation.

* * *

><p>Once the judging of the souls were all done, Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to leave them alone. He knew there is an inevitable confrontation between Rin and him and he decided that now is the best time to inform her of his true intentions.<p>

Rin, who was watching him to be deep in thought while staring at the closed doors for a few minutes now, wasn't surprised when he finally brought up a pressing issue.

"Rin, you should forgive Ayame. She means no harm." He said as his starting point.

"I know that. But it doesn't take away the feeling of upset." Both of them were surprised by her bold response. It seems like a day in his kingdom has already awakened another side of her.

"You're only going to upset yourself more by hating someone for something that is irreversible."

Rin opened her mouth for a bitter retort, but the god beat her to it, "You know that, as well."

"Hmph." Was all the girl could say before settling in with her cute pout.

"All living being – whether they be god, human, nymph or other magical creatures – need to decide what is important to them the most. Once they've found out what it is, they develop the will to protect it. And when protecting it, there will come a time when they will have to do something against their will to keep what's important to them safe."

"What's important to you, Sesshoumaru?"

"You."

Rin was stunned. She didn't think he'd actually say something like that when she blurted the question.

"What about this kingdom you rule?"

"A kingdom with no life would have to be second in place."

She didn't know what to say anymore. She was always rendered speechless. At least, she managed to evade the topic.

"Ayame is not a human being." Or maybe not. "No matter how much her kind likes you, they must've vowed to protect each other first and foremost. It is understandable why they keep some things to themselves. Even _you_ keep things to yourself. Even your mother is not any different."

Keeping her pout in place was the only thing she could do. He is right, of course, it was just upsetting to be kept in the dark by your friends and a teenager like her is entitled to reach a boiling point or two. But why was her mom chosen to be an example, of all people?

"Okaachan…"

"Is worse than Ayame, or rather, _better_ at keeping secrets."

"You know her? And you didn't tell me?"

"Meeting each other is probably the most memory we have shared. To put it simply, we're not exactly on good terms."

"H-How?"

"I am not the right person to explain this to you." Then with pleading eyes and a touch from his hand, he continued, "Please, let us not rush things, Rin." Deep inside, he knew he was already contradicting himself for he was the one who was so eager to take away his future queen from her parent. "In time, you will meet someone who can explain all these things to you."

"How can I trust you when you're being secretive? How are you any different then?"

"I only said I am not the right person to answer you, but I did not say that I will keep it from you. I'm not going to keep you in the dark," figuratively, of course, "this one will make sure that you will have the respect that you deserve from now on."

With genuine concern shown in his piercing eyes, she couldn't accuse him of deceiving her anymore. He could be a god of illusion for all she knew.

"What's there to talk about, then? How do I explain to my mom why I've been here all this time?"

"You won't have to… You'll be staying here… as my queen." He said in a whisper.

"Do you KNOW what you're saying?" She didn't know if she should be flattered or alarmed! Her wishes are being granted the wrong way! "I'd have to be dead to stay here for good! Sesshoumaru, I was only staying by your side because I thought you were lonely."

Hurt filled his eyes and she immediately regretted saying those words.

"I am lonely." He said in a voice so low, like it was the truth that he couldn't let out. "But everything will be fine now because of your presence. I will make you my queen, Rin… The Lady of my realm, of the Underworld." He said with finality.

_Is that his sick way of proposing so soon?_ "You sound like I have no say." She said, jokingly.

"That's because you don't." He said, firmly.

She had to have courage with her words, she told herself. Now is the time to be frank, if that's the last thing she could manage. "Sesshoumaru, you can't take me away from my life. I have a _home_ in the Upper Earth. What about school? I'm only 16, remember? How am I going to handle all of this?"

"That is why I've been introducing you to the ways here, and judging from today's events, you were faring quite well. Also, we have plenty of time ahead of us."

"I'm mortal." _This is my last card, right?_

"…."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"I can teach you on my own, Rin. I have knowledge way beyond a person's lifespan. If you think you should really go to school, you, as my queen, will be allowed to do as you wish. I am not so selfish as to trap you here."

"So you're saying, we will only give us a shot, but I could still live my life? Well, that's reasonable." She tried to downplay things; she hoped it's what it seems. It sounds logical that way.

But he was thinking otherwise. "No. You can leave my realm whenever you want, but you are to return here as this will be your new home." He said with finality.

Rin could only sigh. Save for the fact that she is forced to stay here, everything that he has said was within reason. Truthfully, she wasn't opposed to the idea as much as she tries to argue… and that's what truly bothers her. She felt like she was only clearing up things for argument's sake, or maybe, for her family's sake. _Maybe he's a god of mind control now?_ As demanding as it sounds, she knew it was his sweet way of saying that he can't be without her from this point onwards, and she'd have to be stupid to deny that she feels the same. Deep down, on the very core of her being, on every vein pulsing and running through her body, both of them know that there is already a strong bond forming between her and this place. It must have something to do with her feelings for Sesshoumaru because there is no denying that there is a force making itself known and connecting the two of them ever since they first bumped into each other at the busy streets of the Upper Earth.

"I know you've felt it, too. You're not very hard to read, Rin."

With her voice slowly expressing defeat, she tried another argument. "We can't rely on _chemistry_ alone. We have to make sure we can stand each other, before I even consider accepting your offer to become your queen."

"Gods are different, Rin. _We_ live for a long time, unless we force death upon us, eternal life is even possible. That makes our feelings stronger and our decision-making firmer. We don't get carried away and just blame it on hormones."

Seeing that she's already losing, unless she knows a way to leave this realm on her own, Rin decided to just go with the flow for a little longer. After all, despite the harsh realities that she's discovered since her appearance here, Sesshoumaru has shown her nothing but kindness and warmth. And because she's still upset over Ayame, especially that Sara, she can't really ask anyone else for help, although it was already clear the Ayame could do nothing, anyway. _Might as well stay calm and positive… See what more Sesshoumaru has to offer. Surely, being a queen to my own kingdom with a caring ruler like him can't be that bad…_ What's important is she's safe, her kaachan and her obaachan would be relieved.

For the meantime, she could fill this empty palace with some warmth of her own. Unconsciously, she was smiling.

"Hm, obviously… I'm being held captive," with his pointy glare, she waved her hands and let out a shaky laugh, "hehehehe, I'm not mad, ok? So don't be. Anyway, we both know I can't fight you or get out of here on my own, so… Can I propose a deal?"

"I'm listening, _my_ queen."

"Hehehehe." She scratched the back of her head. "If I promise to behave and give _your_ kingdom a chance, will you tell my mother that I'm safe here? It's only fair, isn't it?"

"You are more than safe in this place, Rin. And there is no need for that. By now, _someone_ must have already informed your mother of your whereabouts. She'd be mad, like all mothers are likely to be, but she will not doubt your safety."

Sweat was forming on her forehead. Indeed, her mother would be erupting like a volcano once she found out.

"…I guess we have a deal now?"

"Mm, Deal." The god of the Underworld moved to stand up.

"Sesshoumaru," the girl said with a commanding tone, "since I'm giving _you_ a chance, I'd like you to know that I'm not to follow you like a servant." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing and grinning evilly. "You are to inform me properly and then to wait for me, if you want me to come with you." Rin stated, remembering her note to self to force some manners on him.

"You learn quick." He was referring to her authoritative tone. He stretched a hand and paused in exaggeration before saying, "After you, my queen".

Rin smiled a victorious grin. She jumped from her tall seat and walked ahead of Sesshoumaru, chin up. She haven't reached very far from the double doors when it hit her, "Where are we going, exactly?"

* * *

><p>There was nothing else that could make Rin gloomier at the moment. A few distances from the back of Sesshoumaru's castle was Bokusenou, the gigantic tree… and nothing else. The tree may radiate power and the hundreds of nymphs lounging on it may give off light when touching their creator, but its surrounding area was as bare as the front of the castle. Even with the tall walls that she could view from afar, she could tell that it's just a stretch of land and emptiness beyond it. She didn't mind the night sky, but the lack of plants springing to life made her have second thoughts on if she could <em>really<em> live in such place. _Of course, they would need the sun to grow._ It must feel lacking to live without nature. Now she understood why Sesshoumaru's eyes were showing so much appreciation for it yesterday.

"Why would such beauty look so miserable in front of me?" The old tree, whose face was carved in the middle of its trunk, asked sweetly. She was still getting the wrong feeling towards the nymphs, especially now that there are more of them openly looking at her, but Bokusenou appeared to be a nice and respectable being, like an elderly man with overflowing knowledge.

"I'm sorry… I was just heartbroken that there were no plants and flowers in here. It must be lonely to be all alone." She looked at Sesshoumaru and he was quiet, as if silently agreeing with her.

"Ha ha ha! My, it's been so long since I moved here, my lady. I hardly notice loneliness at all. Besides, I have my daughters with me. They may be cunning, but they provide good entertainment."

"Moved here?"

"Back then when my father was the ruler, there were no walls between the Upper and the Lower Earth." Sesshoumaru supplied. "He was quite powerful, he could rule both. When he was about to die, he divided it into two worlds and I was given the responsibility of ruling this one. It was when Bokusenou descended to be a part of this realm. He had a twin tree which was left in the Upper Earth."

Rin was frowning with her eyebrows knit together.

"That was a good summary, Sesshoumaru-sama." Bokusenou said with understanding in his eyes, and then he looked at the girl feeling sympathy for him. "But I believe there is no need to talk about distant memories from our past. I am honored to be the guardian of my lord's kingdom. In fact, I have never been happier than today."

"Happy?" She asked.

"Ah, because before this day, my lord was the loner in his own kingdom. Today, though, he seemed to have found someone to keep him company for good."

"Ooooooh, look she's blushing!" It was the nymphs who noticed it and thanks to them, Rin blushed even harder.

To save her from embarrassment, Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her to sit beside him in one of Bokusenou's large roots. The women saw the protective gesture and cut their whispers.

Only one did not know how to read the signs for her own good.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why must you introduce this unworthy girl to my father? I find it disrespectful, if I'm allowed to say so." It was Sara. She was glaring and Rin was returning the favor.

The god closed his eyes for a moment, as if giving himself time to rest. "No, you are not allowed to say so. I thought I already warned you, Sara. Be gone now or else I will give you a slow, painful death in front of your father and sisters."

The nymph couldn't believe her lord was serious. She slowly took a step back before ascending and disappearing in Bokusenou's thick branches. Not all nymphs were visible to Rin's eyes, but she could only assume that there were more of them in hiding because the laughter which started grew tenfold.

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, there was a small girl in place of Sara.

"Hi, my name's Aika. Sorry about my sister, not all of us are rude here. We're glad to have you in our kingdom."

Rin took the offered hand and shook it. The size wasn't very far from hers. The nymph looked very young and innocent, too.

Aika smiled, noticing the similarity of their hands. In fact, it was not only their hands that were similar, she had long dark hair, as well, and dark round eyes that were pointed towards the edges. She looked like a younger version of Rin and somehow, it pleased her. "I'm thirteen years old. I'm the youngest one around here." Then as if stating the obvious, she said, "we're alike!" and the two girls laughed like schoolgirls who just found a friend at the first day of classes.

The laughter shared by the two made Rin feel a lot better. She almost thought she was the most innocent and naïve-looking person in this place! The cheerful aura of the nymph also reminded her of her old friends at the forest. She felt a lot better now, not to mention, forgiving, knowing that there are still some of those creatures here that she has come to love so easily, although seeing them in their larger forms would still take some adjusting.

Sometime during her constant giggling, Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting close to her, lifted her to his lap and stole a kiss on the sensitive part of her neck. Rin was shocked to the point of having pleasurable goosebumps as she has never been touched in such a way before. She felt a moan coming and her mind started to panic, but then she remembered she was talking to Aika, in front of all these nymphs, and she couldn't possibly act all immature and stupid and demand the god why he was harassing her in such a way where she could not show anger and fight back. She continued her chat with Aika and wished to the heavens that the unseen nymphs above weren't talking about her blush. Thankfully, nobody teased her about it and her ragged breathing soon went back to normal. She wholeheartedly continued chatting merrily and Sesshoumaru settled to lightly resting the palms of his hands on her waist.

* * *

><p>Her bonding moment with the nymphs went on for a while. Sesshoumaru was now, thankfully, too far to perform any surprise <em>attacks<em> and was appearing to be contented by silently watching her from his seat. When it was time to go, the god only gave a nod to the tree and walked away. Rin was too elated to notice that he was back to his stoic-follow-me self again and just skipped her way to catch up with him. When they were almost inside the castle, Rin remembered that she forgot to say 'thank you' for cheering her up.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn?"

"I forgot to say something. Wait for me here please!" Before he could ask what it was, she was running towards the tree again, her long skirt hiked up to avoid tripping.

"Did our lady forget something?" The tree asked as soon as he saw the girl.

Rin never notices how much she has travelled when with Sesshoumaru, and so she didn't realize that she ran a long way to go back. It was when she has stopped in front of her destination that she felt the fatigue from all her running. Before answering the tree, she leaned on the closest part of it that she can reach, and that was in between its body and a thick raised root. She gently leaned her hand, to be followed by her forehead, to rest while the tree waited patiently. Until…

"My lady, you are tickling me! Ahahaha!" Bokusenou said with laughter.

"Ehhh?" Rin exclaimed with her eyes still closed. When she finally regained her breath and opened it, she became conscious that she had been panting heavily on Bokusenou. She made a small jump backwards in understanding.

"Heheh, sorry! I just came back to say thank you for cheering me up. I had fun in your company and even if Sesshoumaru never said a word, I know he did, too!"

"It was our pleasure, Rin-sama!" Aika voiced from above. And upon looking up, Rin was amused that she was hanging upside down like a monkey.

"I'm glad, Aika! Thank you, you guys! Bokusenou-sama! I hope I'm welcome to come back anytime!"

"Of course you are." One of the nymphs smiled at her.

"Just drop by whenever you feel like it." Another one said.

"Hn!" Maybe it was Sara?

Rin smiled a genuine smile and said her goodbyes. "Okaaay! BYE BYE!" She waved her hands high up and the nymphs, at least those she could make out from the tree, did the same.

She moved to jump about face, but before she could make a complete turn, she saw a tiny cringle of green sprouting in the midst of the dark shade of brown that was Bokusenou's body. She realized it was the same spot where she just leaned moments ago.

A light bulb formed in Rin's head! _There is still hope!_

With a smile spreading from ear to ear, Rin sang one final goodbye and excitedly ran back to the god waiting for her.

As she ran, she couldn't stop the onslaught of happy thoughts inside her head. After what she has discovered, she knew that she could find a way to make this place homier. Her feelings weren't just on Sesshoumaru alone; she was really growing an attachment to his kingdom. She had to give him credit for ruling it well.

_A place without sugar-coating… A place where you can be your true self…_

Without realizing, she was already thinking on how she can help in improving it in her own little ways. She felt like maintaining it in its organized state was the most natural thing to do.

She wanted to be in charge… and to be worthy of doing it.

As she reached Sesshoumaru, she stopped to look at the man who has brought her here directly in the eyes. An evil smile that none of those who knew her has ever seen before crept up her angelic face.

Sesshoumaru looked at her intently. Of course, being the king of this place himself, he wouldn't show his surprise and allow himself to be beaten by the girl before him. He slowly smiled a dangerous, wicked smile to match hers.

Rin was impressed he could keep his curiosity to himself. But as for her, her thoughts were focusing on one thing,

_The Underworld… Maybe this is where I will bloom._

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" And then she was back to her old self, just like that.

If he was amazed at how quickly she could change, he didn't show it. Instead he questions her with a raise of a finely-shaped eyebrow.

"Tee-hee-hee! It's nothing, it's nothing!" Rin giggled and laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's. She looked up at his tall figure and smiled her most innocent smile. "Let's go back inside, Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Chapter 4 is way looonger than I imagined! I hope the length made up for the previous chapter's cliffy because my hands are all limp now. (x_x) This is when reviews are like Sesshoumaru's "I will kill you" but then saves you with fluff on top!

I really need my readers' opinion at this point because I do not want their relationship to look rushed. If you are familiar with the myth, then you should know that we are nearing an important part of this story. *cough mating cough*

Also, I'm doing my best to avoid the fairytale-ish path. If I didn't succeed, maybe an Underworld Fairytale would do? XD

Lastly, has anybody noticed that Jaken looks like a Tonberry from **Final Fantasy**? (He got me excited that I actually grabbed my materials to make a fanart of him, ohoho~!) That was the deciding factor for including him in the Underworld! Because honestly, he's not the least bit intimidating. Might as well make him cute! *forcefully hands him a plush knife*

Next chapter, we'll see how Kagome is faring with her daughter's abduction. :o


End file.
